


Il s'appelait Will Graham

by Maeglin_Surion



Series: L'Année du Cannibale [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Français | French, Le Collectif NoName, Litany, Love, M/M, Memories, Murder Husbands, Murderers, One Shot, Out of Character, POV First Person, Past, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Spoilers, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Un petit texte qui change de ce que j'écris d'habitude, un essai de POV Hannibal façon litanie... Il ferme les yeux, il se souvient, un nom revient sans cesse... Will Graham, son adversaire, son ami, sa proie, son âme sœur.





	Il s'appelait Will Graham

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS est ma réponse au Challenge de mars 2018 du Collectif NoName sur le thème « Il s'appelait ». En d'autres termes, il s'agissait d'écrire un texte s'ouvrant sur ces mots et explorant les souvenirs d'un personnage pouvant penser à quelqu'un (de mort ou de vif).
> 
> Associé à ça, le défi de l'auteur : _Citer un personnage (fiction) ou une personnalité (vivante ou morte, célèbre ou pas) qui vous a marqué et dites pourquoi._ Et donc, même s'il est dur de choisir, je dirais Jules Verne, parce que j'ai lu son _Vingt mille lieues sous les mers_ quand j'étais tout gamin et qu'il m'a mis des étoiles plein les yeux. A cette époque, je rêvais déjà d'océans et de leurs profondeurs insondables et grâce au Nautilus, j'y suis descendu aux côtés du capitaine Nemo. C'est grâce à Jules Verne que je me suis découvert une passion pour les océans et leurs mystères, passion qui ne m'a jamais quitté puisque j'ai suivi une formation de biologiste marin. Merci Juju.
> 
> Je vous remercie d'être là et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il était consultant pour le FBI. Spécialisé dans l'analyse du comportement des tueurs en série et autres psychopathes, il mettait ses brillantes capacités d'analyse et son don particulier au service de la loi.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et son incroyable capacité d'empathie lui permettait de se projeter littéralement dans la tête des criminels qu'il traquait. Il en a arrêté beaucoup, mais il en a surtout beaucoup souffert car il mésestimait ce don.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il s'était trouvé un endroit où il se sentait bien et où il n'avait pas à porter la charge de son empathie. Mais Jack Crawford, le directeur du bureau des sciences du comportement du FBI, revenait toujours le chercher et, toujours, Will revenait. Parce qu'il était fait pour ça et qu'il le savait.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il était profondément attaché à ses convictions.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et en lui s'était opéré un changement aussi délicieux que progressif. Lentement, une chose tapie depuis toujours au plus profond de son cœur s'était réveillée et était remontée à la surface. Lentement, Will Graham était devenu lui-même.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et je m'appelais Hannibal Lecter.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il chassait les tueurs en série.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et j'étais un tueur en série.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il m'avait regardé.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il m'avait vu.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il était entré dans ma tête.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il avait pensé comme moi, réfléchi comme moi, agi comme moi, vécu comme moi, ressenti comme moi.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il m'avait appris à voir.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il m'avait appris son empathie.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il m'avait appris à penser comme lui, à réfléchir comme lui, à agir comme lui, à vivre comme lui, à ressentir comme lui.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et je lui avais appris à être lui-même.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il m'avait laissé être moi-même.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il m'avait prouvé qu'il restait quelque chose à aimer en moi.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il était devenu mon univers.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il était devenu mon époux.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et il m'avait ouvert son cœur.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et je lui avais offert mon âme.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et je m'appelais Hannibal Lecter, il était profiler au FBI et j'étais l'Éventreur de Chesapeake.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et je m'appelais Hannibal Lecter, ensemble, nous nous étions réalisés. Ensemble, nous étions enfin devenus nous-mêmes.

L'Éventreur de Chesapeake, le Monstre de Florence, l'Imitateur, Hannibal le Cannibale, tous ces noms n'existent plus.

Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter, ces noms-là n'existent plus.

Ils n'appartiennent plus qu'au passé et à l'intimité des murs marmoréens de notre palais mémoriel.

Maintenant, il y a nous. Les identités que nous endossons, importent peu. La seule chose qui compte, c'est ce tout que nous formons ensemble, cet état transcendé que l'un ne peut atteindre sans l'autre. Il nous définit, il nous porte, il nous fait vivre. Sans lui, nous ne serions rien. Sans lui, nous n'existerions plus.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et sans lui, je ne serais rien. Sans lui, mon existence n'aurait plus de sens.

Il s'appelait Will Graham et je m'appelais Hannibal Lecter. Nous étions l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, l'Imitateur, le Monstre de Florence. Nous étions un professeur et un médecin. Nous étions un profiler et un tueur en série. Nous sommes des professeurs, nous sommes des médecins, nous sommes des tueurs en série, nous sommes les Amants Tueurs… et le monde est notre royaume.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c'était un essai. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, c'est un rythme que j'ai trouvé amusant. A vous de voir si cela vous a plu ou non !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu.  
> Maeglin


End file.
